User blog:Bioniclezilla76/Millenium Shadow, I feared
I was kind of worrying my ego would forget this story. Speaking of ego it really had too much. Destined to fail, the end. But I won't just leave it without giving away the rest of the plot. Um, I think this is what the plot was going to be. Story Time Magno backs up into vridle, he tells him about the disappearing heroes and how they were here in safety but paralyzed or something. Some of the heroes on other missions survive, Red Lightning meets his sister who is evil because of a malfunction or something. Now there hero factory has been taken over from the inside after Rocka couldn't defeat Black Phantom. The millenials have taken over and have enslaved some heroes. Vridle helps Magno find the boss while the others take on the minions or something. The time warpers accompany Vridle and Magno except Lance. He finds one of the minions in there to look like him and then he realizes he was a crook that worked for the millenials. (I know but I forgot how I spelt the word "millenials") The tall caped figure in the room who is the leader turns around and I'm going to leave this blog on a cliffhanger. And the villain is Furno. Yep, that is the villain, Furno. And no, he isn't undeveloped. Just listen to what he has to say! Furno's Speech "Have you noticed how many innocent go to jail, how many guilty walk free, that we are a prison as well as the Hero Factory? The crime rates have gone up since the creation of this facility, everyone seems to want revenge on us, and the majority of criminals that are out are made here? What about the choices you have, you can hope and dream one day you will get out, or you can just deal with rigorous training to fight and capture those who may not be inoncent? Tell me, Magno, have you ever feared that you were going to die brutaly? And did you think it would be worth it? Makuro made a nightmare, and I am ending with burnning this place down, and rebuilding it into a new facility. Heroes will have no free will and will find everyone who is truly guilty, and ignore the innocent. And we will become the government, and kill the guilty quickly. Makuro had a great idea, just didn't execute the plan very well. You know how evil you find villains trying to destroy Hero Factory? The same will be thought of you and the Dart Team. I will recreate my fellow Alpha Team members who have fallen and have not been revived in the T-System, will be. They have been my family for my entire life, and I owe it to them. I will be Hero Factory's greatest hero. Any questions in my plan? Do you see why this is the only way to save the universe? Plan Utopia is almost complete. So, am I truly evil?" Back to the story After words something really confusing happens, he releases some Kaiju (I honest to god did not expect that to be the next wave) and some stuff, people fight, the army in the basement is defeated and then Magno attacks Furno, Furnox is on Magnos side but can't bring himself to fight, and the new hero factory facility sinks with his body because of continuous attacks on the pillars from with in that they were apart of after the sky was red so every character basically died. The end. Category:Blog posts